Aloha Hawaii
by MissGemina
Summary: 18 year-olds Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny go to Hawaii on holiday after winning a lucky draw that entitles them to a week's free holiday there. However, their holiday is not to be perfect, with the meeting of certain people along the way. What awaits?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These cool guys don't belong to me, with much regret :)**

"Shut up," said Ron under his breath.

"...and of course I'm extremely excited to be working in the Ministry for the good of house-elves, I've already drafted up a special plan to protect them and other oppressed magical creatures, poor things, aren't they? RON! Are you listening or not?"

Ron managed a "Mmmnph", which was obviously not satisfactory to Hermione, because she started bombarding him with questions on what she had just said. At a loss for words, Ron was extremely pleased to hear Harry walking in.

"Hello, Harry!" said Ron, pointedly ignoring Hermione's scandalised look, "How is Auror training?"

"Fine. Bit of a breeze compared to fighting Voldemort, though." He smiled.

"With you'd stop saying that name," muttered Ron under his breath.

"He's dead!" said Hermione, turning around to face Harry. "You shouldn't be scared of the name now, seeing as there's nothing to that name any more..."

"Hermione!" said Harry, who had quite strangely only just noticed her presence. "How's your...new job?"

Hermione blushed and glared at Ron. "I see _someone _cares about the plight of house-elves and other oppressed creatures! Well, Harry, it's really nice and all that, and I've already started my new special plan-look-and there's much more to come, really, and I've put in loads of time into studying Wizarding Law and..."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "Told you," whispered Ron.

When Hermione finally stopped, Harry started speaking.

"Well I've come here for a...reason. I've got this free Portkey to Hawaii and it includes a free holiday package for three so I was wondering if you would want to come along on holiday with me..."

Before he could finish, Hermione interrupted. "Of course we would! Right, Ron?"

Ron, who was feeling apprehensive about going on a holiday with Hermione, decided to humour her. "Yes, of course! When does it leave?"

"Tomorrow," said Harry, delighted, "And it's here." He fished out a ball of yarn from his pocket. According to what the lucky draw person said, there's accomodation and food and everything and it lasts for a week. So we'll spend a week in Hawaii. If he's right, of course. Better bring some Galleons in case."

"You're starting to sound like Mad-Eye Moody," said Ron, a little too loudly.

"RON! Of course he's not sounding like Moody, he's just being careful, like ALL of us should!" warned Hermione.

"Oh, all right, fine then," said Ron in a disgruntled tone.

"I guess we'll be having dinner at the Burrow together?" said Harry.

"Yeah, we're Disapparating."

And they turned on the spot, focused on the Burrow and disappeared with three loud cracks.

As they arrived at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley was fixing dinner. "Well, Harry, looks like you've had a good day at the Auror department? Kingsley told me all about how promising you were. And Hermione! Working in Magical Law Enforcement and taking care of house-elves at the same time! Ron," she said quite pointedly, "At the shop with George?"

She seemed disappointed that Ron had not chosen a Ministry career like Hermione, or an adventurous, respectable Auror job when he had all the qualifications too. Instead he had chosen to replace Fred and help George with the joke shop, an option that was proving extremely unpopular with Mrs Weasley.

"Go get Ginny, will you? She's been busy reading all day. Expect it's just some passing fad."

"But reading is good!" said Hermione in a shocked whisper.

"We know," said Ron.

They wandered up the staircase and successfully located Ginny. She was reading The Quibbler.

"You HAVE to read this!" she said, her eyes glazed.

"Uh-oh." Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Ginny.

"FINITE INCATANTEM!" He said, trying to cast it correctly.

It worked. Ginny choked and spluttered as if she had been in a trance and was now awakening.

"What happened to you?" asked Ron, a look of mock concern on his face.

"Stupid Terry Boot jinxed the magazine, I suppose. Eww. The Quibbler? That prat. I performed one of my expert Bat-Bogey Hexes on him and he just wanted revenge, I suppose."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because," said Ginny, "He was trying to steal my lipstick."

"Steal your WHAT?!" asked Ron and Harry.

"Lipstick." Ginny looked adamant.

"Why'd he want that for?" asked Hermione.

"It's a Portkey. I'm going to Hawaii in holiday tomorrow. Free package, won it in some lucky draw. Some other lucky guy won a holiday for three. Wish I'd gotten that," said Ginny resentfully, "Then I could drag y'all along and stuff one of you in a suitcase and smuggle you along or something."

"There's no need for that," said Hermione and Harry, who were ignoring Ron, who had burst out into laughter.

"And why?" asked Ginny.

"Because," said Hermione, "Harry is 'the other lucky guy'."

Just as they were about to say more, Mrs Weasley called "DINNER'S READY!". Famished as they were, they raced each other down the stairs like children and sat at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know I'm not going to write it AGAIN!!**

**Please review, guys. **

Dinner was the nicest meal Harry had tasted in days. There was chicken, and potatoes, and salad-all very ordinary food-but at the end were delicious treacle tarts that Harry especially loved.

"Where's George?" asked Ginny, when they were all extremely well-fed.

"He's out," said Ron with a snicker, "With Angelina Johnson. Suppose they went to some restaurant. George reckons it's romantic."

"He's not going to marry her, is he?" asked Mrs Weasley disapprovingly. "I'm afraid I don't think much of her. Not a very good Chaser, is she?"

"She's the best Chaser we've had for years!" replied Harry indignantly.

"Mom's taken a liking to the more glamourous Phlegm type, I'm afraid," whispered Ginny. "She thinks that Angelina isn't good-looking enough."

"Of course I think she's good looking enough-" said Mrs Weasley, who had begun to turn extremely red. "It's just that-not his type..." she said.

"And that's what you said when Bill married Fleur, Mom."

Before this could turn into a full-blown argument, Hermione hastily changed the topic. "How's Mr Weasley been lately?"

"Not very well," said Mrs Weasley, barely moving her lips. "All the Healers say he must go get some fresh air and so he's off to Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur. His lungs aren't what they used to be, I'm afraid."

"Dad's OK, he'll pull through it!" said Ron.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "Remember when he got attacked by that giant snake?"

"At least he isn't getting Muggle cures any more!" added Ginny.

Mrs Weasley, who looked like she was on the verge of tears, smiled bravely. "Well, I guess so. Are you going anywhere tomorrow?"

"Hawaii," said everyone. "On holiday," added Hermione.

"Oh, well then," said Mrs Weasley. "That'll all be fine. I was asking whether you would like to stay here tonight. It's been really lonely here, when George is out and sometimes Ginny's out too, and I'm quite alone at home-with Percy out of the country and all."

"Of course," said Hermione.

"Yeah, we'll stay!" said Harry.

"Excellent. Well Hermione you can sleep with Ginny and Harry, as usual, you share with Ron. I don't think the other rooms have been cleaned out for ages. George lives in Diagon Alley and his room is up to the noses with dust." Mrs Weasley tut-tutted disapprovingly before adding, "Well, if you're off tomorrow then you'd better go have a good rest tonight. Go to bed, all of you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not writing it again...**

**Review!!!! Thankz Charlie...**

The next morning, when Harry awoke, Ron and Ginny were having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Finally!" said Ron, "He's awake. Mom, cram some breakfast into him and we'll be ready to leave. I can't wait!"

"Relax," said Harry, "The Portkey leaves at eight. Plenty of time."

"You try telling that to Ron," scoffed Ginny. "He's starting to behave like Pigwidgeon. Even worse, I think, now that Pigwidgeon's getting a little old."

"Shut up," said Ron. "Not that holidays are extremely common. To be honest, I've only gone on two in my life. And even they weren't as far as Hawaii."

"Some breakfast, Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, thanks."

Hermione strolled in. "Oh, Harry, you've been forever!" she said with the same excited air as Ron, "I can't wait! Shall we leave now?"

"Mister Potter still needs to have his breakfast," sulked Ron.

"And we don't want to be staring at our Portkeys. They leave at eight!" snapped Harry.

"Oh well," said Hermione, glancing absentmindedly at her watch, "Harry can have his breakfast slowly then. Don't you go rushing him, Ron, now that it won't do any good."

After Harry had finished consuming his bacon, eggs and toast, it was ten to eight. "Time to drag those suitcases down!" said Ron.

"Never mind," said Ginny. "Accio suitcases!" she yelled.

Instantly, four large suitcases zoomed down and landed neatly at the foot of the stairs. "OK," said Harry, "Now let's put those Portkeys in the middle and grab our suitcases. Ginny, we'll meet you there. It's almost eight."

Just as Mrs Weasley had finished kissing them goodbye and arranging their clothes properly, the Portkeys shone a bright blue and as Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel he was pulled into Hawaii.

"OW!" said Harry, landing on the ground. "This doesn't look much like a tourist destination..."

"Maybe it's a forest in Hawaii," said Hermione. "Where's Ron? That was horrible, he didn't hold on hard enough...Ron?"

Ron was lying sprawled on the floor a few meters away, unconscious. "Look," said Hermione, "He's Splinched himself. Didn't know you could Splinch yourself using a Portkey."

"What's missing?" asked Harry in horror.

"Just a few gashes, nothing much," said Hermione. "Pass the essence of Dittany, please."

After Ron was all patched up, Hermione and Harry saw Ginny zooming in.

"Hello, Gin," said Harry. "Where've you been?"

"My Portkey was extremely slow," said Ginny irritably.

Ron had started to sit up. He rubbed his arm gingerly. "OW!" he yelled, as Hermione made a move towards him. "Don't touch my arm yet, Hermione, it hurts."

"Some holiday this is turning out to be," complained Harry.

"Everyone knows Ron can't travel two inches without injuring himself, there's no surprise," drawled Ginny, evoking a furious lunge from Ron. Hermione, who had seen him lunge, concluded that he was in perfect condition to walk.

"Come on, Ron, don't be a baby!" she snapped frustratedly as he glowered at her.

After some struggling, Ron decided to use his own two feet, and as they walked out of the forest in tense silence. As they finally reached a path, though, it was not a beach that lay ahead. There, standing in the middle of the street with a Veela, was Viktor Krum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Done it before...and not again!**

**Please please please review...it'll help you get more chapters :)))))))**

"Krum?!" said Ron in disbelief.

"Never mind," said Harry. "Let's ask him for directions."

"I'm not asking HIM. You can ask!" yelled Ron quite loudly, which caused both Krum and the Veela to turn around.

But before Harry could open his mouth, Hermione appeared from out of nowhere, and flung herself towards Krum. "VIKTOR!" she shreiked.

The Veela was looking most annoyed and Krum was extremely touchy. "Er-my-ninny," he drawled sarcastically, "Vot are you doing here?"

"We need directions," said Harry loudly.

"Harry Potter...pleasure. Directions? I expect you are the tourists?"

"Yeah, we won a draw!" said Ron, who was turning red again. "Now would you show us to a hotel..."

The Veela glared at Krum and said something to him in rapid Bulgarian. Krum tried to calm her, but in an instant she had disappeared. Krum turned to face Harry and the rest.

"There goes Ekaterina!" he boomed, "I expect you're very pleased! The hotel is right over there-the beach too-and you should find it with your own eyes!"

"Thanks," said Hermione weakly, but Krum gave her a rude look and went off in search of Ekaterina. Hermione, who looked like she was on the verge of tears, collapsed into Ron's shoulder.

"There, there," he said brusquely, "He didn't even LIKE you."

Hermione just kept on sobbing.

"Well, if we'll get on?" asked Ginny, who had not spoken till now. "Because Ron'll get tired carrying a human waterpipe on his back."

Everyone laughed, and even Hermione managed a weak smile. They went in the direction Krum told them to and soon found their way to the hotel.

There was just one word for it: Majestic. Even though it was a hassle-free, casual resort, every little detail of it seemed to be perfect. Every little speck of paint, every finely built brick, every little engraving in the endlessly wondrous concerte-beautiful. Harry knew that Muggles could never have built a wonder like this. Hermione had abandoned her crying and was now gaping, mouth open in shock, at the beauty of the building.

Ron and Ginny, however, were getting rather bored. "You haven't seen the best yet," said Ginny dismissively, steering them into the hotel. The doors opened magically to let them through, and then-

Boom.

The inside was every bit as beautiful as the outside, from the fresh, lightly scented air to the floor polished to a mirrorlike state, to the elaborately carved sculptures that seemed to come alive-wait, they were alive-and the fact that it looked so charming and majestic, the wonder of it all. Ron and Ginny shook their heads again and led them to the counter.

"Welcome to the Wizarding Hotel of Hawaii, Five Stars!" chirped the clerk cheerfully. She studied them carefully. "Names, please!"

"For Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley," said Hermione.

"I see...Mr. Potter, with two, and Ms. Weasley. Would you like separate rooms, please?"

"Two, please. Ms. Weasley will be with Hermione," said Ron, gesticulating at Hermione, "And I'll be with Mr. Potter. Adjoining, if you'd please."

"Certainly," said the witch, smiling cheerfully as she handed them some reciepts. "All paid for. You're a lucky man, Mr. Potter. You will have breakfast delivered to you promptly tomorrow morning. The rest of the package is in here. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks!" said Ron and Ginny; however, Hermione looked puzzled.

"What about the keys to our rooms?" she asked.

Ron laughed. "It's like Gringotts. We can only go into our rooms, and each others'. Never try to go into the wrong door..." His expression became sinister.

"Yeah, we get it!" said Harry quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: HAHA...do you expect me to do this again??**

**Review, people, review...**

"This is the life!" yelled Ron as he kicked off his shoes and jumped onto a large bed.

"Yeah!" said Harry, taking off his jacket. He kicked off his shoes and flung himself onto another bed next to Ron.

"Man," said Ron, fingering the embroidered sheets gingerly, his eyes gleaming with delight, "I could stay here every day! Can we have our vacation here?"

Harry laughed. "And who was shaking his head at me downstairs in the lobby?"

"Shut up," said Ron. He did feel a little guilty about saying that to Harry, though. He had been grossly misusing the words 'Shut up!' ever since he'd finished helping Harry finish Voldermort off. Was he getting arrogant or something? Never mind, he thought, think about that later.

Ron buried his face in the silk pillow. He smelled it. It smelled like-oh never mind. But it smelled nice, and he didn't look up.

This was a mistake, however.

"...snogging his pillow...ickle Ronniekins..."

Ginny.

He tore his face from the pillow and looked up to see Ginny, Hermione and Harry standing over him looking at him with curious looks in their eyes. "What were you up to?" whispered Harry as he sat up quickly.

Ron didn't meet his eye for fear that embarassment would kill him.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" said Ron.

"Truly," said Hermione, making Ron feel tingly all over, "And if you got changed we could spend this lovely day down at the beach."

"Sure," said Ron. "Five minutes."

He changed quickly, pulling everything on as fast as he could. Swimming trunks only, in fact. Not that hard to put on.

He'd have to look more macho to get a few Veelas up his line. But there wasn't time for that now. Spraying 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Instant Attraction Spray' on himself, he ran off to join the others.

At the beach were an assortment of wizards and witches. Krum had found Ekaterina, and they were apparently on good terms again, judging by the fast that he was kissing her against a tree. "Just look at that," said Ron, his voice full of furtive laughter.

"Don't laugh at him," said Ginny, "You've got a few lessons to learn from Krum in that field."

Snubbed, Ron walked to the sea in silence.

He sank into a chair to sulk.

Looking around, his friends had already made themselves at home. Harry had met up with Oliver Wood, who was now a Quidditch player, and they were talking animatedly about Quidditch. Hermione had found Seamus, and as she talked to him with his arm around her Ron's heart was tugged violently. Ginny was swimming and trying to ignore the attention of a few men who were ogling at her as if she was a Veela.

"Get away from me!" Hermione shreiked, slapping Seamus on the face.

"OW!" he yelled. As me made a furious lunge towards Hermione, Ron, found himself jumping up and rushing to Hermione.

"You idiot!" yelled Hermione.

Ekaterina was glaring daggers at Hermione again. Viktor looked disgruntled.

"You #%^#$$^!!" said Seamus, making a rude sign at Hermione.

She kicked him in the shins.

Seamus wrestled her to the ground. Hermione and Seamus both fell into the water. An underwater tussle ensured, resulting in Seamus holding a limp Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" roared Ron.

"Come to save your _girlfriend, _Weasley?" said a familiar voice behind him. Ron recognised it. And he nearly fainted.

Malfoy.

"Is this some ruddy effing reunion?" Ron roared at everyone on the beach.

"No, it's not," said Malfoy cooly.

"You're not supposed to be showing up here?!"

"So it's now a crime to go to the beach, Mr. Weasley?"

But Ron had ignored Malfoy and was now making a mad dash towards Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Am I going to bother?**

**Keep the reviews coming ppl!!**

Ron had such a mad look in his eye that when Seamus saw him dashing forward it wiped the smirk off his face. Dropping Hermione immediately, Seamus Disapparated just as Ron was about to reach him. "Stupid idiot," muttered Ron under his breath.

This was NOT turning out to be a very nice holiday after all. It was supposed to be a relaxing, calming stree-relieving getaway but all that had happened seemed to hint otherwise. First, he Splinched himself using a Portkey. Second, he got embarrassed by Ginny because he liked his pillow. Third, Hermione got wrestled by Seamus Finnigan and lastly, Malfoy showed up out of nowhere and gave him the usual sneer.

"Hermione," he said, trying to ignore the fact that Malfoy was laughing and pointing scornfully at him. Most of the beach were staring at him as if he was some character in a drama serial. Ekaterina looked at Viktor as though she was expecting him to do the same. Right on cue, Hermione spluttered. "SEAMU-Ron?" she asked. Now _ everyone _was staring at them as if they were some Romeo and Juliet crap.

Harry was looking dumbstruck and Ginny was looking especially astounded.

His face burning hot with embarassment, Ron helped Hermione up. She smiled at him and he found himself dazzled. Then it happened.

One moment he was pulling her up, and the next he was kissing her, in plain view of everyone on the beach. Oh, did she smell good. In fact, she smelled...like...

The pillow.

As they broke apart, Ron had never felt happier in his life. He turned to look at Malfoy, an eyebrow raised cynically. Malfoy looked as if he were about to faint and what colour left in his pale cheeks drained immediately. Grinning, Ron turned to look and Ginny and Harry. Ginny winked and Harry made a thumbs-up sign. But best of all, Hermione looked extremely pleased.

It was now lunchtime. Time passes so fast when you're enjoying yourself, thought Ron. Arm around Hermione, he beckoned to Harry and Ginny and they made off to a cafe for lunch.

When they had sat down and placed their orders, they started chatting.

"There's something fishy going on," said Ron, whose arm was still among a smiling Hermione. "Why are all our old pals at Hogwarts all here at Hawaii, not just here in the same place, but at the same time? Malfoy, Finnigan, Wood, even Krum, who knows what's next? Someone's got to be organising this stuff. And I'm not sure he means good."

"But why?" said Ginny. "There's no one who'd want to do us in, right? I mean, the Dark Lord's dead and the Death Eaters are either reformed or in prison. There's no one who'd want to do us in."

"That's the question!" said Harry. "But remember, it might be Malfoy. You noticed how mean he was-"

"He's always mean, Harry," said Hermione. "You're always suspecting Malfoy."

"Well, last time we suspected him he was really the culprit. So why not a second time? I mean, you can speak to dead people through their portraits. Maybe Malfoy's got a painting of Voldemort of something. Maybe he's been communicating with him through that portrait. Maybe he's trying to do us in!" hissed Harry conspiratively.

"But all this is based on the assumption that Malfoy is evil! Why not Seamus?" asked Hermione.

"He's a Gryffindor," Ginny pointed out.

"Why not?" asked Hermione, "Because you're in Gryffindor doesn't mean you're all good and nice and because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you're dead evil. There's always this mix of good and bad in every house. You can't say that all Gryffindors are the opposite of all Slytherins. There can be loads of Death Eaters' children in every house. Look at Narcissa Malfoy's sister-Tonks' mother-she was born in that kind of family! So you have to take into account that there might be not-so-nice Gryffindors as well. Wormtail is an example."

"That's right!" said Ron enthusiastically.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"OK," said Harry. "But what if something happens to us?"

"Relax," said Ron, "Youre being Mad-Eye Moody. Nothing will happen; and if it does, too bad. This is a ruined holiday anyway."

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione, "You might be right. But let's enjoy our holiday, OK?"

"Food's here!" said Ginny happily and they all tucked in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: It's not going to be done again...**

**Guys this is turning out really well, thanks for all those who reviewed, but here's one thing: Harry and Hermione are NOT getting together. **

**Keep those reviews coming. **

After lunch they had a rest and were soon off to the beach again.

Malfoy, they were glad to note, had vanished.

The beach was its contrasted self, hot under the sun, cooled by the salty waves of the sea. Harry couldn't help noticing that Krum had once again broken up with Ekaterina and was now wandering about sullen-faced trying to find her.

Most of the beach was empty with people going for lunch. Ron and Hermione and Ginny were in the water, having forgotten about Harry. But he didn't care. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blonde girl sitting under a tree, her head down. Curious, Harry decided to wander over to her.

"Hi," he said, trying not to appear threatening. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Astoria." She barely looked up.

"That's nice," said Harry, trying to keep the conversation going. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so bored. Daphne's over with _Pansy Parkinson,_" she said nonchalantly. "I hate Pansy Parkinson, don't you?"

She said this in a tone so reminiscent of Luna that Harry couldn't believe her name was Astoria.

"So...finished Hogwarts yet?"

"I'm in my sixth year," said Astoria, looking up at Harry with her sky-blue eyes. "I've heard of you. I don't think you like me, though. I'm in Slytherin."

Harry suddenly realised the truth of Hermione's words: not all Slytherins were evil and bad.

"I like people just the same no matter what house they're from," he said. "Liking only Gryffindors would be like discriminating against Muggle-borns."

"That's right!" said Astoria, her face suddenly brightening. Then it was shadowed again. "But most of my family doesn't think so-especially my sister. She hangs out with that Parkinson too much. Even my own mother thinks so."

"You're a nice Slytherin," said Harry, "I don't think you should be in there at all."

"I don't fit in any of the rest."

"True," said Harry. "Astoria, do you know who Draco Malfoy is?"

"Yeah," said Astoria, "Everyone knows. Apparently Pansy Parkinson's crazy over him."

"He's here, you know. Do you know why he's here? Why so many of the people from Hogwarts are here?"

"Draco Malfoy told Pansy that he won a lucky draw and got himself a free holiday here-"

"But that's what happened to me!"

"Either you are all very lucky or someone's behind this. But I wouldn't know. Daphne hardly tells me anything nowadays-always talking in hushed voices with Pansy and all!"

"Astoria," said Harry seriously, "Promise me that if you know anything about this you'll tell me? Owl me if you must. I'll be coming here most of the time anyway. Promise?"

"Yeah!" said Astoria, jumping up. "Harry, I must be going now. It's nearly two. See you later!"

As Astoria left Harry went to join the others who were still happily standing and talking in the water.

When he got in, he noticed that the others were all strangely silent. "What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Kingsley has been assassinated," said Hermione in a choking voice. "Done by a masked intruder. Didn't you see the Patronus from Mrs Weasley coming down just now?"

"No!" said Harry, making the others jump. "Maybe the intruder wanted to divert us all away from the Ministry while he did his dirty deed! I am going back tomorrow..."

"Harry," said Ginny, "Let's enjoy the holiday first, alright? Then we can investigate while we're rested. Let's wait for any further signs of trouble before making such a hasty decision."

After a few minutes of talking, the rest were enjoying themselves again.

But as they continued frolicking away in the water till it was evening, Harry found his mind clouded by that blonde girl with sky-blue eyes. Astoria, she said her name was.

As Harry and the rest walked back to a hotel after hours at the beach, they had no idea that the worst was yet to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: LOL...**

**Wow this is really turning out good...and more secrets will be revealed in....CHAPTER 8!!!**

**Which is this chapter. Enjoy and review. **

The next morning, they decided to go into the girls' room to have breakfast.

"I still can't believe about Kingsley, though," said Hermione sadly. "Who would have done it? It's not like he has many enemies...and Voldemort's gone..."

"We never know," said Harry, "Another person may be doing the dirty work."

"Chill," said Ron. "Cool down, guys. Maybe it was just one of his political enemies."

"Kingsley didn't have any political enemies," said Ginny.

"Every politician has his enemies, somehow. Maybe it's not linked. Malfoy could have struck lucky and won a prize just like us for all we know. It could be just a coincedence."

"I don't believe in coincedences," said Hermione, "But Ron's right. It really could be a very coincedental meeting. Or Astoria was lying."

"She doesn't seem like the kind who would lie," said Harry. "Don't you suspect her."

Just then, there was a sharp knock on the door. Ginny opened it to find a cowering Malfoy.

Ron's face hardened.

"Sorry," he whimpered, "But something's happened and everyone else is asleep. Pansy's dead."

"No surprise there?" asked Harry. "'Cause Kingsley's dead, too."

"I know that," said Malfoy with the slightest hint of arrogance in his voice. "Knew that ages ago. Pansy is dead! That's the point!"

"Take us to see her and we'll see what we can do," said Hermione, shocking all the others.

"Thanks," said Malfoy. This shocked the others even more. Malfoy saying thanks to a Muggle-born? "He must be desperate," whispered Ron to Harry.

Pansy Parkinson was sprawled face-down on the carpet of her adjoining room to Malfoy's. "Avada Kedavra," whispered Harry grimly.

"This is becoming all very suspicious indeed," said Hermione. "Wait." She turned over the body.

"It's not Avada Kedavra!" shreiked Ginny. From the half eaten chocolate in her hand they all knew it was poison.

"Who would poison her?" asked Malfoy in a shocked whisper.

But no one knew the answer to that question.

After the hotel staff were notified and Pansy's body was removed prompty with the greatest disguise, Harry started packing.

"We have to leave!" said Harry furiously, when Ginny told him to stay. "This is serious! You said to wait for further signs of trouble. Now Kingsley and Parkinson are both dead. We," he said, "NEED TO LEAVE FOR LONDON NOW!"

Ron raised his head to argue, but his words were drowned out by Hermione, who screamed.

Her mouth open, she showed Ron the headline of the Daily Prophet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own them means I don't own them...**

**Now...for the 'mysterious headline'! (I assure you it's not good news)**

**R & R!!! thanks to those who have reviewed, you're wonderful guys!**

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Harry veered backwards, his mouth open in shock; Ginny's eyes, filling slowly with tears, Ron yelling, Hermione sobbing, all because-

Of a stupid damned headline.

**"Charlie Weasley Found Dead In Romanian Tavern."**

Kingsley, then Pansy, now Charlie. They had absolutely no link. Pansy Parkinson was Malfoy's girlfriend; if Death Eaters were behind this she should have been safe. Kingsley was the Minister of Magic; their murders were definitely not linked. But now Charlie found dead in a tavern? Something fishy was going on.

After some frenzied packing(Harry packed for everyone, seeing as they were all sobbing too hysterically to tell a sock from a shirt), Harry made them drag all their suitcases to the reception and ask how to get back to England.

"Apparate?" suggested the clerk. "No Portkeys today. You'll have to wait till your week is up, I'm sorry. The incident about Miss Parkinson was just too strange. We can't reimburse you-"

"We can't apparate!" Hermione managed to bawl. "You can't apparate more than 8000 miles!"

"Fine then," said Harry, "We'll just apparate 8000 miles at one time."

"And we'll end up in the s-sea!" cried Ginny.

The clerk smiled sympathetically at Harry. "I'm sorry," she said, "But you do have to wait. Maybe you could invest your time in the library. Our hotel boasts a truly magnificent one."

"Yeah!" said Harry, "Let's go, Mione, I know you'll love it." Dragging the three sobbing people upstairs to put down their suitcases, they went off to the library.

By the time they had reached there, only Ginny was still sobbing hysterically. As Ron brushed a last tear from his cheek, he rasped, "Charlie didn't do anything wrong."

"I know," said Harry, looking desperately for something to cheer them all up with. "Look, Ron, there's a special encyclopedia on the Chudley Cannons! Your favourite team!"

As Ron scuttled eagerly over to the shelf, Harry flung a few thick classics to Hermione, who responded with a smile, and went over to comfort Ginny.

"...my brother..."

"He was a darn good one at being a brother, wasn't he? Ginny, you have to be strong, OK?" said Harry. "Think about your mother. She must be crying her head off. Ginny, you have to stay strong. Your mother. Think about all the good times waiting ahead. There's going to be so much happiness in the world, you just wait and see. We're not going to forget Charlie, you know he'd have been sad if we got depressed over his death. He was cheerful, and he knew how to move on and let live. Ginny, remember all the happy times, because mourning will help, but it isn't going to bring him back. We're going back to London to catch whoever did it. Come on, Ginny. Be strong for Charlie, and you'll be OK, we'll all be OK..."

They continued like this for some time, until...

"Pig!" shreiked Ginny. "PIG!"

"London," murmured Harry.

Ron and Hermione had gathered over to read the letter. "Oh, PIG!" said Ginny. "You flew all the way from London!"

"_Dear Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron," _read Harry, "_I think you have heard about Charlie's unfortunate passing. I just want you to know that amidst all this bad news there is some good news. Kingsley's death, indeed, will scar the Wizarding World, and his successor has not yet been named, but it is my pleasure and honour to inform you that Bill and Fleur have a daughter. Fleur has named her Victoire Gabrielle and when you make it back they will be here at the Burrow. Victoire shows all the signs of being a part-Veela."_

"_Of course, we hear that a girl called Pansy Parkinson has too been killed. This murderer is on a rampage, and so far we have not been able to deduce anything about his or her identity. This only makes the murderer more dangerous, based on the frequency of killings. This murderer is on a rampage. We are doing all we can to keep ourselves safe. We ask the same of you."_

"_If there are any more strange happenings that happen where you are, keep us posted. We are aware that you cannot return until a week is over. We hope that, even though it is shadowed by this grim happening, you will find yourselves in an enjoyable holiday. The best of luck to you and we sincerely hope to see you soon!"_

"_Love from Percy, on behalf of Mom, Dad, Bill, Fleur, George, and little Victoire!"_

"It's almost lunch," said Hermione, "Let's go."

Their heads considerably lighter, they left the library.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: H.A.R.R.Y (Harry And Ron don't belong to me, but to Rowling and You)**

**And as the murderer strikes yet again, they finally have a clue to his/her identity...**

**Keep those reviews coming!**

A scream broke the tranquil silence.

It took all his strength for Harry to stand up and walk towards the scream. He feared the worst; could the crazy murderer strike yet again? His assumptions were correct, as on the floor of the reception, the clerk lay stone dead, face up, her hand holding the same chocolate which Pansy had eaten.

As Hermione came over, she didn't need to see the body for more than a minute before she jumped up. "I think I've got it!" said Hermione excitedly. "The motives!"

She instantly disappeared.

Five minutes later, she came over eagerly, holding a piece of parchment in her hand.

"They're trying to get to Malfoy!"

Harry gasped.

"As for Kingsley and Charlie, I'm not yet clear; but for Pansy and the clerk, whoever was behind this was trying to get to Malfoy! Look at it clearly; Pansy must've found the package and tried some, while the murderer must have found that she was not the one and sent another package, this time through the clerk, who decided to pinch some!"

"And how does this help even if it were true?" asked Ron.

Hermione smirked. "The murders may be linked. All we have to do now is talk to Malfoy. Who could be after him?"

"Who?"

"Many people could be after me, Potter," hissed Malfoy, suddenly appearing behind them. "I expect you could fill books with them."

"Malfoy!" whispered Ron.

"Yeah, yeah," drawled Malfoy, who was flanked by a giggly, if not good-looking girl that Hermione instantly recognised as Daphne Greengrass, "But still. There are three groups of people and two groups hate me. Of course, there are my admirers-" He waved a lazy hand towards Daphne and a group of giggly girls which seemed to have materialised from nowhere.

"And there are those supporters of the Death Eaters, the ones who were loyal, the ones who were angry the Malfoys walked free. But good looks and prestige get you everywhere, don't they?" He cocked an eyebrow at Ron, who snorted: "We'd be much happier to help you evade them if you weren't half so arrogant."

"Ignoring that snide comment," sneered Malfoy, causing the girls to go wild and giggle furiously, "The last kind is people that hated the Death Eaters and believed that the Malfoys should never have been left to go free. And wouldn't it have been better, I wonder somehow, that you had chucked us into Azkaban?"

"We can chuck you in now, if you like," said Ginny.

"I'm afraid not," sniggered Malfoy. "Unlike some people, I seem to have-ah-built up a bit of a reputation." In a manner oddly reminiscent of his father, he continued, "In a more prudent sense, I warn you not to meddle in any of my affairs. Affairs," he emphasised, "Meaning Astoria."

Daphne smiled. "Yes," she said, and in hindsight how she sounded like Umbridge! "My sister does not wish to be contaminated with your strange beliefs. We choose her company wisely," she smirked at Hermione, "And leave her alone."

With that, Malfoy and the girls strutted out of the room.

"We're trying to bloody save his life, we are!" said Ron indignantly.

"Ignore him," said Harry, but Hermione had already gone chasing after Malfoy. "Hey, what's she up to?"

"Malfoy!" yelled Hermione in his face.

"Oh, shit!" said Malfoy annoyedly. "Disperse," he told Daphne. With a pained look at him and Hermione, she and the girls disappeared into a corridor.

"Give me some names. People that hate you. Your enemies."

"Pansy's parents, Melanie and Basil Parkinson, and Aurors in general," spat Malfoy.

"Thanks," said Hermione, "We'll be starting investigation."

Malfoy snorted. "Good luck, you'll need it."

As he strode quickly down the corridor, Hermione heard him whisper, "Mudbloods, really!"

But before she could think of a retort, Harry and the other started coming up...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: :)**

**review review review...please?**

"Don't go..running...after Malfoy..like that!" gasped Ron, clutching a stitch.

"Told you!" said Ginny, who had regained her usual composure. "Can't travel two inches without hurting himself, Ron."

"Anyone knows where the Parkinsons are? Malfoy thinks they may have wated to kill him." asked Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron. "You know, they're the last people we'd want to talk to."

"Your stupidness is disturbing," said Hermione. "Not all people like their daughters to be slobbering all over ex-Death Eaters, however rich and respectable they may be."

"But they're PUREBLOODS!" yelled Ron.

"You're a pureblood too. So if you would like to join the gang of girls following Malfoy around, then..." said Ginny.

Ron was sullenly quiet.

"We can always ask Astoria, you know," said Harry thoughtfully, as though he had not heard anything. "Yeah, I'm going-"

With that, he bolted up the stairs.

"What's he playing at?" asked Ron, furiously. "We were told not to touch his girlfriends precious sister and now he's going to break into her room?"

"Oh, shut up." Hermione was indignant. "Let's go hear what he's saying."

When they reached Astoria's room(quite obvious, seeing as Harry's shoes were muddy) Harry ahd already entered. They took out a few Extendable Ears and listened.

"...Harry!" It was a girl's voice, panicky and high-pitched.

"Astoria," Harry's voice this time, calm and low, "You don't understand...the seriousness of this matter. It's important. I do not have the time to waste-to waste on any kind of trivial pursuit. We need names. We need information."

"Then..." Astoria's eyes watered.

"GET OUT!" she screamed. "NOW!" She flung a pillow at Harry and sunk onto the bed crying. Harry dodged the pillow with all the skill of a Seeker and threw himself out of the door. "Ow!" he said, landing on Ron. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were all right," said Hermione.

"Well, I wasn't!" Harry snorted. "These girls are CRAZY! She actually thought I was in love with her!"

"You were a little bit insensitive," said Ginny.

"That's not the point!"

"And how I agree." Daphne Parkinson glared daggers at them.

"Oops..." whispered Ron. "Overkill, mate."

Dressed in a dreamy green and blue gown with her blonde hair partially up in an elegant bun, Daphne looked remarkably beautiful. Her pale fingers closed around her wand. "Disturbing Astoria again? Well I trust you had fun, Mr. Potter."

"Like hell I did!" roared Harry.

"My, my," said Daphne, so softly her lips barely moved, "You seem to really not be sufficiently respectable enough to accompany my sister. Mood swings and an unstable personality. Who knows what you might do to her? Disgraceful, disgraceful-"

Daphne suddenly turned to the Weasleys. "And you are Ronald Weasley. Very famous, very famous. Pureblood?" She extended her other hand. "Pleasure. And little Ginvera. Ah, yes. Very nice to see you indeed."

To Hermione she said nothing. "Well, I must be going to check on Astoria. She's crying, all because of you. Half-blood." She spat in Harry's face and he could smell her perfume.

As Harry, Ron and Ginny looked disgruntled, Hermione looked extremely pleased.

"Time for Plan B," she said with a smile. "Not to find the killer, but to find exactly why."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Thanks to all those that have reviewed! Now...**

**Plan B. **

"Remind me," asked Ron, "Why are we trying to solve this whole mystery about Malfoy-"

"Because," snapped Ginny, "whoever killed Malfoy may be the one who killed Charlie."

"Ah," said Ron. "But what if we get killed? What if-"

Harry interrupted this time. "If you want to save yourself, you're perfectly at liberty to hide yourself in a hole while we go hunting for the person who killed your brother."

Ron said nothing and they continued walking, until Harry asked: "Hermione, what exactly is Plan B?"

"Well, first we go up to the library, which is where we are going now, and then we think what are the possible reasons that Malfoy would be attacked. We list them down. That's step one. After we do step one, when we'll do step two."

"And what's step two?" asked Harry.

"I can't tell you," said Hermione, "Because that may change your answers for step one."

When they got to the library, Hermione summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and got them all to sit near her around a wooden table. "Ok, now, starting from me, we'll all in turn come up with one reason why someone might want to kill Malfoy. You must state the someone and the why. Also, even though it may sound far-fetched, tell me everything you're got. We won't stop till I think it's enough and we can proceed."

Ron nearly started to protest, but Ginny silenced him. "Keep your mouth shut until it's your turn."

"The Parkinsons may have wanted to kill Malfoy because they didn't want Pansy to date him," said Hermione, scribbling that down.

Ron groaned, "I was going to say that!"

"Too bad, Won-Won," said Hermione. "Look, Lavender's over there!"

As Ron stared at Lavender, she glared at him and scowled. "Hasn't quite gotten over you, has she?" whispered Harry.

Ron just looked more sullen.

"Some old Auror may have wanted to kill Malfoy, because he felt that Malfoy was a Death Eater and should be in Azkaban!" said Harry enthusiastically.

"Rubbish," said Ron.

"Yes, I know all you say is rubbish, Ron," said Ginny.

"Oh, fine-Malfoy wanted to kill himself."

"_That _is what I call rubbish," said Ginny. "He's narcissistic!"

"Never mind," said Hermione, "You didn't expect him to come up with something good did you?"

"STOP BULLYING ME!" shouted Ron.

There was a tense silence.

"Anyway," said Ginny, with a grin on her face, "My turn. Someone wanted to kill Malfoy and get his money."

"Who's the someone?" asked Hermione.

"Well, we do have to find out. So we need a copy of Malfoy's will!"

Harry looked bemused. "Look, are we going to just march up to Malfoy and say, "Pal, hand over your damn will because we need to save your worthless life?"

"Something like that," said Hermione. "But we don't say exactly that. All you'd get is a punch in the face with a bloody nose thrown in."

"And that would be quite interesting," added Ron.

"RON!" said Ginny reproachfully. "He's HARRY!"

"I'm quite aware of that, thank you very much."

Ginny went all red and muttered something under her breath with her wand. Instantly, a large spider appeared on Ron's arm.

Ron screamed. "Vanishio!" shreiked Hermione desperately and the spider vanished, but Ron was out cold on the floor.

"Shame," said Hermione, "Because now it's time for Step Two."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Spiders, Ron?**

**Thanks for reviewing. Now you can review more, with...**

**Chapter 13. Just in time for Step 2. **

"Don't you think it would just be easier to wake him up?" asked Harry as they heaved Ron upstairs to their room. "Man, he needs a diet!"

"No, no," said Hermione, "We need to complete Step 2 without him. He's far too clumsy. We need precision. We need a certain amount of Slytherin."

"Ugh," said Ginny. "Look, he's drooling. That's Slytherin all right."

Hermione and Harry laughed so hard that they nearly dropped Ron. "Careful," said Harry, "Mrs Weasley would never forgive us if we accidentally dropped him and split his head wide open."

They finally reached the room and threw him onto the bed. "Speaking of throwing," said Harry, "Why didn't we just levitate him to the room?"

"That totally slipped my mind!" shreiked Hermione, who seemed to like shreiking a lot these days, i Harry's opinion.

A sudden shout from Ginny broke the silence. "What do you think you're doing here? This is my room, understand?"

"I wouldn't be inclined to believe so, young lady, don't they teach you manners nowadays? Never me rude to someone like me! The young of today, really..."

Languishing in the chair in a very exorbitant manner was a strange looking woman, not exactly normal in appearance, slightly wispy. Her hair was a shocking red, and along with her large tortoisehell glasses and silvery eyes she looked rather like Professor Trelawney. "What's that?" asked Hermione before Harry could speak.

"Who!" she insisted loudly. "I am a Seer."

"You can get out, then," said Hermione.

Snorting loudly, she rose from the chair. She was wearing something shimmery, but it was not cloth-something so fine, so strange, so exotic that Harry believed her. As she rose they could be seen hanging from her, loose yet hugging, and around her neck she wore a golden kind of locket with a scarab beetle on it.

"My dear boy," she said, looking dismissively at Harry, "You believe me, don't you?"

Harry had to nod.

"For that belief I shall grant you one answer, just one, and I will guarantee you it will be correct. One prediction. What shall it be? But alas, I already know."

Harry was too shocked to speak.

"The killer," she said in a dreamy tone, "Will now reveal his face." She stared into the depths of a misty crystal ball.

"He is not who you hate!" she said, suddenly possessed, her eyes glaring, her tone hard. "He is but someone, so filled with blind vengeance, so filled with hatred! But tonight he will strike again, to kill once more, to wound and injure, and this time, his target will be struck. But it is innocent blood!" she emphasised, "Innocent blood! And time will give the answer, but you must save whoever will suffer. Time, girl!"

She turned towards Hermione, who was looking enlightened. "Time," she repeated, falling out of her possessed state. "Four turns." She shook Hermione's hand and Hermione's face brightened.

"Thank you!" said Hermione brightly, giving the Seer a hug. "I must be off," said the Seer.

"Wait!" said Harry.

"I must pay you," he added.

"Oh, my son," said the Seer vaguely, "There are others you need to help now. I do not request material wealth but to See. The Inner Eye has its own rewards." Pausing for breath, she smiled. "And tonight, you will change everything. Death itself will be turned back."

Without any more but a whisper of "Good luck," the Seer swept from the room.

"Who was she?" asked Harry.

"Hermione looked inside her hand, which contained an object. "Cassandra S. Trelawney," she read.

"But she's dead!" protested Ginny, who had been awestruck all this while. "That's Professor Trelawney's great-great grandmother or something!"

"We may have been dreaming," said Hermione, "But this is evidence."

She was holding a Time-Turner. "She gave it to me when we shook hands. It's true."

"She came back to tell us to save Malfoy," mouthed Ginny.

"You don't go off liking him!" said Harry defensively.

Ginny remained quiet, and for the rest of an hour they sat down and gazed at the curtains, watching the wind blow through them, and waiting for Time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: (cackles evilly) **

**And now for the part we've all been waiting for-adventure, that flighty temptress!**

It came while they were eating dinner.

Halfway through a bite of cold chicken and potatoes, Astoria's owl came in. She seemed to have forgiven him enough to tell him the news before anyone knew.

_"Dear Harry, Draco Malfoy's dead."_

It was void of emotion, no sadness or mourning, just the plain, true news. "Hermione," said Harry, "Now's the time! Quick! Four turns and we'll find the murderer!"

They took advantage of Ginny conveniently using the toilet to put the minuscule Time-Turner around their necks and turn it over four times.

The world around them was suddenly a dizzying blur, working backwards and people disappearing. After all was still, Hermione kept the Time-Turner and they were in an empty room. "We're still in the library!" she hissed. "Come on, let's go into Malfoy's room!"

"We musn't be seen," whispered Harry.

They sneaked their way into Malfoy's empty, unlocked room and went onto his balcony where they could see the corridors and the library. "We'll be able to see us!"

After about half an hour, they decided to lock the door to make sure no one came in. Unexpectedly, however, Daphne Greengrass suddenly started knocking on the door. "Draco!"

Daphne coughed. "What should we do?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Quick!" Hermione hissed in his ear. "You know what to do!"

"Daphne, is that you?" Harry yelled, feigning Malfoy's accent. "I'm busy now! Be down in a spot!"

"In a spot?" Daphne's voice was skeptical. "Since when did you talk like Weasel and Potty?"

"DAPHNE!" roared Hermione, trying to keep her voice excruciatingly low.

Convinced, Daphne smirked. "Yeah, Drakie," she cooed before leaving. Hearing her stilettos clatter away, Harry heaved a sigh of relief.

After what seemed like forever, a masked figure whispered "Alohomora!" and entered the room. Harry and Hermione hid precariously under the bed.

From his curled position, Harry could hear Hermione's breathing getting faster and faster. "Shh," he whispered. "Not so loud." Hermione brushed his comments off and continued listening intently, breathing slightly softer.

The figure slipped off her mask, revealing long brown hair. "Pansy!" gasped Hermione.

"My love." Another masked figure had entered, placing his hands on Pansy's shoulder. Unmasking himself, he stared at her. "Malfoy will be coming along?"

"I'm sure of it," whispered Pansy.

"I sure hope so," said the man.

The accent was unmistakable. "SEAMUS!" growled Harry. "Pansy and Seamus?"

What they saw next was worse that everything all put together. Pansy removed Seamus's mask and they started kissing. "Pansy," he growled, "Not now. When it's all over."

"Soon," hissed Pansy. Footsteps in the corridor alerted the pair. "Quick!"

They hid behind a cupboard. "It's now or never," said Hermione. "NOW!"

Just as Malfoy burst in, they jumped out from under the bed and cried, "Expelliarmus!" Pansy looked at them with a look of ultimate horror. "Nooo!" she shreiked. Seamus decided to fight wandless. He stood up and punched Harry in the face.

Helpfully, Harry fainted. "Much of an Auror!" scowled Hermione in disdain. Seamus rounded on her, grinning evilly-Malfoy had fainted out of fear-but before he could do anything, she performed a spectacular Full-Body Bind on him, and he fell to the floor immobilised.

To be sure, she performed another Body-Bind on Pansy and left them there with their wands out of reach. She also erased their memories. "Harry!" she realised suddenly.

Pointing her wand at Harry and saying "Ennervate!", waking Harry up, she half-dragged the both of them back to their dizzy room and shut the door. They made it just in time-instantly everything got still, and the Time-Turner glowed red.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion of perfume and pink mist.

"Did I give you a shock, loves?" asked the Seer, who appeared in the midst of it all.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, she's in the toilet. If I were you, I'd not worry about her. How did it go?"

"But you're not supposed to remember-Dumbledore didn't-"

"But I am a Seer," said Cassandra Trelawney pompously, "And that does matter, hun."

"I have a question to ask of you!" said Harry abruptly.

"Ask away, my boy," said Cassandra with a smile.

"You're supposed to be dead! Are you real...? Or did you come back to life?"

"Why can't I be real?" she asked in reply. "But no and yes. I am not part of present reality, but I am reality, and so I am real. That doesn't matter, does it? All we can do is save the living. I trust your mission went well."

"Very well, ma'am!" said Hermione.

"Seamus...tsk, tsk..." said Trelawney. "And you want to know something else, isn't it? About my great-great-granddaughter?"

"Mmn..." replied Hermione, inviting her to carry on.

"Sybill Trelawney is not what we call a true Seer. Her powers are somewhat limited by herself. She is not the type that will live normally and be a Seer at the same time. By shutting herself up in her own mysterious ways, she only oppresses them. It is true that she can make the truth once in a while, of course, but other times, she would be what we call a phony and a fraud. You were indeed quite right to leave her lesson-you are not gifted in the Sight. You are more logical, am I right?"

Hermione nodded.

"But you will go far, my children. You have already relied on your wit to do so many things. If you ever wish my guidance, just press that knob over there-"

She pointed to the Time-Turner.

"What knob?" asked Harry.

"Ah, my son, not all gifts are meant for everyone," said Trelawney. "This one is meant for only Hermione, and not forever if she chooses so-because only when she believes it will be visible."

"What is your name?"

"I trust you know, but for curiousity's sake!" laughed Trelawney. "Cassandra."

"Why didn't you ever visit your descendant?"

"My boy!" Trelawney beamed. "Do not ask that from me! For she can cope quite well on her own..."

Without another word, she disappeared, Ron woke up and Ginny emerged from the toilet.

"Hullo," she said vaguely.

"Hi, Ginny," said Hermione, who flung her arms around Ginny.

"What's got into her?" asked Ginny.

Harry mumbled "nothing," but deep down, he really did know what had happened to her and himself. The adventure of a century.


	15. Epilogue

**Sobbies!**

**The end of the end...**

**Wrapping up loose ends.  
**

**I thank those reviewers who have given me the motivation to keep writing. I promise more stories. **

Pansy and Seamus had admitted that they had killed Charlie out of frustration after he would not give them poisonous dragon bile. Kingsley, they said, had been assassinated because they wished that his death would distract keen mystery-solvers from trying to solve the mystery.

They had wanted to kill Malfoy, who had proposed to Pansy and she had accepted, to be spared the fuss of a whole scandal because Pansy was in love with Seamus. They were sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Harry and friends took Charlie's death hard, but over time they decided to move on and quit mourning. Hermione married Ron and Harry married Ginny.

They never forgot this adventure that was never mentioned after the case was closed.

MissGemina.


End file.
